


So Much

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sweet, a distraction, nothing much here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One was a famous producer, his name was recognized everywhere in Korea and abroad. The other was a teacher at a small relatively unknown international school. In a perfect world they would never have met. But the world's not perfect and neither are they
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 73





	So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Someone got me in a Felix mood. I regret nothing.

One was a famous producer, his name was recognized everywhere in Korea and abroad. The other was a teacher at a small relatively unknown international school. In a perfect world they would never have met. But the world's not perfect and neither are they. 

Felix wakes up early, make breakfast and drinks his coffee with the sunrise. Christopher stays up late, barely sees the sun and drinks his coffee with the moon. They made it work. There were days when their schedules crossed. Much like the day they met it is random. 

Chris was frustrated, nothing was coming to him. He was in a rut. His co writer suggested her take the night off, go out for a drink or something. He had not been thinking of it but two hours had passed and now it didn't seem like a bad idea. It took less then a minute to close everything down and get out of his studio. It was late, nobody else was in their offices. He made it to a little pub a few blocks away, that was a safe place for foreigners. He sat on a stool at the bar, content tip drink alone. 

"Another mate!" A deep voice called from the spot next to him. Chris turned to see who the stranger was that chose to sit right next to him when there was the whole bar. The voice didn't fit the face. Small and cute. And who has so many freckles like this stranger? The stranger slumped onto the stool and sighed. "Why does no one care for the arts." Her mumble to himself. This caught Chris's attention. "What do you mean?" He heard himself ask. The stranger looked up from the bar top to see who spoke to him. Chris didn't believe im love at first sight but when the stranger gazed into his eyes he definitely felt a spark. "My school, I'm taking another 'voluntary' paycut cause they need more money for baseball or something." The stranger sighed again swirling his new drink around in its glass. 

Chris had been pulled into Felix randomly but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Five months later Felix moved in with Chris. It was around the same time that Chris gave up what he had been doing. It was like pushing a brick wall talking to the company. So he left. Starting out on his own was scary but he was good at what he did. And he had Felix.  
He hadn't planned on doing anything more than writing the music, but when he had a song and no one sounded right he sang it himself. It wasn't overnight but it took less then a week for the demo track to catch plenty of attention. That was two months ago. And it has been a hell of a two months. Interviews, press meetings, live recording. Chris hit it bigger then he ever imagined. Felix welcomed him home every night no matter how late it was. Late night Felix, was Chris's favorite Felix. When all the makeup was gone and the beautiful freckles weren't hiding from him. He held him close, he was home. 

It was a Thursday when Chris woke up with Felix still buried in his arms. One look at the clock on the bedside table told him it was well into the morning and Felix was late to work.   
"Babe, wake up. You missed your first class." He called softly. Leaning down to try and catch a peak of good boyfriend waking up. He was surprised to find the big eyes already open looking up at him. "Felix, what's up."   
Felix blinked slowly, he didn't look sleepy. He was sad. That was the only warning before the tears started to fall. He pulled Felix closer and tucked him into his chest. He rocked them slowly whispering sweet things into the smaller's ears. It took some time for Chris to get it but he found out Felix had been let go the school was closing the dance program. Chris promised to be there for Felix, he even offered to help him find a job. But Felix denied him, saying he's too busy for that. Felix assured Chris that having him next to him was enough. 

In the days that followed Chris liked having Felix at home. They had more time for each other. And when he was running late he didn't have to worry about keeping him up. 

It had been a week since Felix lost his jobs and neither of them were complaining. Felix really like having time to play his games, and being able to wait up for Chris and wake up in his arms for lazy mornings. If there was a downside he hadn't found it. Chris had suggested he start streaming. Felix rarely used the camera since he was still self conscious of his freckles but he used his mic every day. But it had been one of those days Felix had gotten up early and done his makeup so he cut the camera on. Chris had flown to Korea for something but was supposed to be back today. Do he had spent a few days alone. In that short time he had grabbed quiet a few supporters. It's the accent. But it didn't really matter it was fun. He had spent most of the day playing League but switched to Animal Crossing per request. It was well past dinnertime and he probably should have stopped to make something but he was absorbed into his game. So much so he didn't hear Chris come home. He jumped when he felt fingers curl under his chin and tip his head back. The moment of terror was replaced by that warm fuzzy feeling when Chris smiled down at him. He almost forgot the stream. Almost. He jerked away to kill the camera feed before jumping into Chris's arms, the mic be dammed.   
"I missed you babe," Chris hummed into the skin on his neck. They got like this sometimes, longing for each other so they could hardly stop themselves. But Felix had to, even if the pressure of Chris's teeth on his neck promised more fun. His stream was still live, his mic was still on. He struggled to stifle the noise when Chris found a particularly sensitive spot. "Chris," he gasped "Chris I'm still live. Please contain yourself." He felt the older's chuckle. Before he was back on the ground. "I'm gonna go shower, try to be off soon." Chris replied before slipping off to the bathroom. Felix turned back to his computer. He could see the chat going off. he hoped they hadn't heard too much. He sat back down and quickly scanned. There was a clip being posted and reposted of right before he killed the camera. Chris walked in place his bag on their bed before looking over at him. Their smiles when Chan got his attention, or from the camera's point of view, was exactly how he thought they were. Love. It was obvious. And his chat all knew, most were positive. Any negatives were quickly buried but Felix saw them. He quickly finished his stream. He apologized for the abrupt end but promised to try to get on the next day. As soon as he hit end he hurried to the kitchen to start some food. 

The next day was shit. People recognized Chris. There were snipers with cameras everywhere. Their neighborhood was invaded; they couldn't go out. Felix didn't get online. Chris made statements through his management. He clarified that he had never tried to hide his relationship and begged for people to respect their privacy. Felix was not used to it all. So he leaned on Chris more than ever. One day became two than three. They weren't letting up. Felix felt trapped. He did the only thing he knew. He started a stream. When he cut the camera on he hadn't done his makeup. He was bare and ready to bare his emotions out. He talked over and over about how amazing Chris was. He asked again and again to be left alone. Felix didn't know he was crying until he felt Chris's gentle hands whipping his cheeks. And he didn't care about the camera this time. He leaned forward closing the distance between them quickly, there was barely space to breath between them. 

"I love you Chris."  
"So much Felix."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who needs it but here! A distraction!


End file.
